1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device and image processing method for a deformed object obtained by deformation after an image is formed on a medium.
2. Related Art
As an example of this type of image processing device, a device has been proposed for fabricating a block copy having a design required by a designer in a case in which a degree of deformation characteristic of a shape due to molding fabrication is comprehended based on pre-molding data of a test block copy having a grid formed thereon, and post-molding data obtained by scanning a three-dimensional object obtained by molding an object printed with the test block copy, and a three-dimensional object is molded based on the comprehended characteristic (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-119409, for example). A technique has also been proposed for computing the distortion of a picture before and after molding thereof and recording the result as a mapping function, fabricating a printed picture that is deformed based on the mapping function so as to cancel out the distortion of the picture, recording the film density variation from before to after molding as a density variation function, and correcting the density of the printed picture based on the density variation function (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-199625, for example).